Pearl of Aurula
by Pearl of Great Value
Summary: An orphaned squirrelmaid named Pearl learns to live with her past as she helps save Redwall from sure destruction. Rated T for violence. First story, go easy! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

The mountains of northern Mossflower were peaceful and serene. Pools of water gathered at the end of waterfalls that poured down the mountainside. Fruit laden trees grew thick around them, and flowers full of rich colors complimented the ground. The chilly, early spring air floated about, playing with the leaves and arousing the waterfalls into a soft mist. Only a single creature was there, enjoying the tranquility of the scene before her. Pearl Nodray, a young female squirrel, sat high in the branches of an apple tree, munching on its fruit. Her soft, brown fur moved slightly with the breeze and her blue eyes stared idly at the sky. A light green jerkin was wrapped around her slim figure and a sword hung in its sheath from her belt.

As she lay on her perch Pearl pushed way any thoughts that entered her head and simply closed her eyes and dosed in the lazy weather.

"

Pearl!" Suddenly she heard the piercing cry of a young voice calling out to her.

Pearl's eyes shot open and she stood, stunned at what she saw. She was no longer in the cool, peaceful mountains. Instead she was at a place she remembered from years long passed. "Home." She uttered the forbidden word as softly as she dared and felt tears creep into her eyes.

"Pearl! Help me, Pearl!" the desperate cry rang in her ears again. She rushed down the fruit tree she had been standing on and ran towards the voice. Her paws felt like hundred-pound weights as she tried to carry herself faster. She was quickly winded and had to pause to take breaths.

"Pearl! Don't let them take me, Pearl!" The young voice was closer now and more persistent. It seemed to call out with the urgency of one close to death.

Suddenly the young voice was joined by other voices, each calling out to her to help them.

"Oh, yes. Cry out you stupid creatures. Cry out for help. Cry! No help will come to you, not in this life or the next." The new voice was gruff, and evil. It belonged to one whom Pearl hated with everything inside of her.

Finally the squirrel maiden arrived to the scene. In a clearing creatures sat in a circle, surrounded by a score of vermin with armed bows. Pearl recognized the creatures as family and friends.

"Ah, so this is your liberator is it? A scrawny little squirrel babe with a dagger drawn?"

Pearl looked down at her paw. It was a child's paw which held a dagger that looked rather like a small sword compared to her. Pearl then turned to the voice. A fox, dressed in shining, silver armor and a black cape, stood, grinning menacingly at her.

"My thanks to you, little one. See what help you have been to me? You have given me something that I would have never found by myself. And, as a sign of gratitude, I will let you live and go free."

Pearl turned to the terrified creatures. They looked back, disbelief and puzzlement written on all of their faces.

"Why, didn't you know?" The fox grinned now at his horrified prisoners. "You're little rescuer is a double crosser and a traitor. She is the one who told me where to find you. She is the one who told me all your weaknesses."

The fox's words pierced Pearl like swords. She felt the breath leave her as she opened her mouth to protest. However, no words would come, not then, not ever. As Pearl watched, the expressions of the captive creatures changed from incredulous to angry while they listened to the fox's words. Their unspoken curses shouted at her and all Pearl could do was stand, helplessly, taking it all in. She knew what she had done and she knew that there was no way to undo it.

The evil fox laughed sinisterly and nodded to his vermin. He unsheathed a great, silver sword and raised it high. "Today, my peaceful prisoners, you will remember that there is no such thing as peace. As you die today you will question all that you had believed in before, for it has brought you to this point. Your peaceful ways have not saved you and it never will. You remember that too, young squirrel, as you watch all you know murdered before your eyes. Remember my little lesson when you think of peaceful ways and remember who your teacher was. Remember the name, Death Swift The Assassin! " The fox dropped his sword and twenty arrows were loosed on the pitiful circle of creatures, slaughtering them all.

Pearl awoke from her dream in a terrible sweat, screaming deafeningly. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the branch she was resting on. Darkness had fallen on her. The soft breeze which had played with the leaves before had now grown into a strong wind which threatened to drive her out of the tree. Pearl climbed carefully to a lower perch, still weeping bitterly.

Night after night this terrible nightmare had haunted her sleep and had given her no rest. She had tried to chase it away by avoiding the subject of her childhood whenever possible, but it didn't help. She continued to have visions about the final moments with her family and about the evil fox, Death Swift The Assassin. In fact, Pearl could still remember the inscription written on the sword he carried: 'Those who live with peace, die with violence.'

"Death Swift!" Pearl called into the night, "I swear here and now, on my family's dead bodies, that you will feel the taste of death. I, and only I, will give you what you deserve, an arrow shaft through your black heart! Just as you have mercilessly killed peaceful creatures, so will I mercilessly kill you! You will feel fear when I find you. Beware, Death Swift, for Pearl Nodray will come and take her vengeance!"


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

The forest of Aurulah, was quiet and still. The trees grew close and the undergrowth was thick. The night was clear and bright. An amber moon cast its cold rays on a shadowed figure below. The silhouetted creature dodged skillfully between the trees as a group of others bumbled blindly behind. The figure wore shining, silver armor covered by a black cloak. In his right paw he carried a great, silver sword.

"Chief! Chief, slow down!" A short ferret named Bogum hurried up to the silhouette and knelt. "Chief, the others begged me to tell you that they are having trouble trying to keep up with your magnificent speed. I'm not saying you're going to fast, oh no, but could you, possibly, maybe, oh your greatness, try to slow down…"

"What?" The unfortunate Bogum was sent sprawling by his leader. "Slow down? With my pray still a month away, slow down? We're already weeks off because of their sluggishness. You tell that stupid lot of mine to double their pace! We will not rest until we have reached our destination. Also, my brainless excuse for a captain, tell them to stay silent. If I hear any of them make so much as a peep I will personally slaughter them!" Bogum jumped at these last words and quickly scampered off to do his master's bidding.

Vervain Death Swift The Assassin. That is what he was called. His name was known widely throughout the lands as a merciless slaughterer. Peaceful creatures shuttered at his name and even the bold ones grew anxious at his mention. He was a crafty fox with the skill of trickery. He could get every weak-minded creature to do anything. And if he could not deceive them he would persuade them. The perfect convincer: fear. Oh yes, that was a method he used most often. It was the method he enjoyed the most. Death Swift smiled to himself as he moved silently between the trees. He would show those creatures who called themselves brave to cower in dread! He would teach those peaceful creatures that peace did not exist! He would take pleasure in the killing of many who apposed him. He was out for blood and for vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

"Steady, steady! No, don't move, Turin, you'll fall!" Vincent, a young male otter, stood on the shore of Redwall Abby's pond shouting out to a stranded Turin. The young male squirrel was hopelessly trapped on a wet log, which was in the middle of the pond.

"Hurry, Vince!" Turin pleaded, "The log's wobbling!" Turin tried violently to steady himself as Vincent shouted out commands.

"Walk the log over this direction and I'll grab you!"

"The log is too slick, Vince, you know I can't swim!"

"Just try it!" Vincent sent Turin a pleading look. Turin glanced at the water. Just looking at it made him feel sick. He hated water. Oh, why had he let Vincent talk him into doing such a stupid thing?

Finally, the young squirrel worked up enough courage to lift one of his paws slightly off the log. He placed it behind his other paw. When he realized he hadn't fallen he wanted to jump, but decided against the idea. Despite his daunting predicament he had outstanding agility and he was able to retain his balance.

"Nice and slow, Turin, that's it. keep coming!" Vincent reached out for the squirrel as he edged closer. Suddenly Turin's paw landed on a slick part of the log and he fell into the water with a flailing splash.

"Help, Vince!" To his friends horror Turin's head disappeared beneath the surface. Vincent dove into the water with hardly a splash, his sleek, brown body speeding through it. Turin was easy to spot. His fir was weighing him down considerably and was pulling him to the bottom. Turin's eyes were closed and Vincent saw bubbles escape from his mouth. The young otter knew he had to take action quick or his friend could drown. He grabbed Turin by the waist and struggled to the top of the water. As he broke through the surface he gasped for air and pulled Turin's head up as well. While fighting with the water to get to shore, Vincent monitored Turin's breaths. He was breathing, but barely.

Although Vincent wanted to keep Turin's head above the water he knew that the fastest way to get out of the water was to swim beneath it. Vincent took one final gulp of air and dove. The water was murkier closer to shore but he hadn't realized he was so far away from it. He was making pretty good time, and was almost there, when, all of a sudden, Turin slipped out of his paws! Vincent was almost out of breath as he spun around and reached for his friend. He couldn't find him! He dove deeper and felt around the bottom where the pond plants grew, hoping that his friend caught in one of them. Vincent's chest pounded, his body begging for air, as he searched. In an unexpected moment, Vincent felt is right hind paw snag on something. He spun around and heaved viciously at it. Then, the pounding in his chest stopped. His breath escaped him as his strength disappeared. The last thing Vincent remembered as his world went black was a strong arm wrapping around his middle.

Pain, darkness, death! There was no air in this blackened world that Turin ran through. Gasping for the breath that wasn't there he bumbled blindly onward. His head and chest throbbed. A sudden draft caught his attention. Air! Turin raced toward the blessed breeze as he drank it in. A light up ahead gave him hope and he turned in that direction. The next moment found him in Great Hall at Redwall, staring up at the image of Marten the Warrior. The picture depicted the great mouse as young and strong. Marten had a reckless smile on his face; and, in the background, vermin fled from him with terror inflicted expressions. As Turin stared he noticed that Martin seemed closer to him, as if he had actually come forth from the tapestry. When the Redwall hero started to walk towards him, he knew that he had. A sudden peace flowed over him as the warrior stood before him.

"Up from the east comes a rival,

Down from the north comes your friend.

A guest with a silent past,

Vows of revenge can defend."

Turin stared, agape, at Martin. What did these strange words mean?

Martin walked and stood besides him. Then, as if reading Turin's mind, Martin said, "Remember these words and all will be reveled." A strong clap on the back sent Turin sprawling out of Great Hall.

Turin awoke in a spluttering rage, coughing and gasping. He found himself laying on his stomach, in the grass next, to the pond. Turin coughed up water as his back was pounded hard. When he could finally breath again he was turned over.

"Well, young one, next time you're that thirsty I would recommend you not drink water from the pond. You almost swallowed it dry!" Senya, wife of the Skipper of Otters, sat next to Turin, looking down on him with gentle, soft, brown eyes.

Turin groaned as he sat up, his head spinning, "What happened?" he asked.

"I was hoping to get that answer from you, young squirrel." Mellus, badger mother of Redwall, strode impatiently forward. Her expression was frustration and her voice was gruff. "What, do you mind telling me, was the meaning of being out in the middle of the pond this early in the morning?"

Turin was at a loss for words. He tried to say something but it only came out stuttered.

"Humph. I thought as much," Mother Mellus said. "Well, we might as well get you cleaned up. Stand up young one."

As Turin tried to stand, his legs wobbled and his head spun. Turin swooned and was caught in Mellus' strong paws. "Since you insist upon doing that, I might as well take you to sick bay," Mellus said, carrying him inside. As she did Turin drifted in and out of consciousness, totally forgetting the words Martin spoke.

The next thing Vincent felt, after nearly drowning, was a strong paw pounding on his back.

"Vince, wake up!" The voice was deep and familiar. "Come on, mate, give 'er back. You can't hold that water in there forever!"

Vincent started a coughing and gagging fit, throwing up all the water he had inhaled.

"There you go, young 'un." The creature stopped it's pounding and let Vince get the water out of his lungs. "I was afraid you were gonna leave us! Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Vincent looked up into the kind face of the Skipper of Otters. "Where's Turin?" he gasped.

"Mother Mellus took him inside. He was feeling a bit queasy, I think, after swallowing nearly half the pond. And you, you have to go and swallow the other half!" Vincent looked over to the pond, fully expecting to see nothing but a dry ditch. Skipper chuckled at his gullibility and ruffled the fur on his head. "So," he said in a gentle voice, "what were you doing out in the middle of the pond before anyone in Redwall was awake?"

Vincent shook his head. "I just wanted to test out something I had thought of."

"How did you drag Turin, who hates water, inside the pond as well?" Vincent shook his head again and started shivering.

"Well," Skipper said, "I guess I should get you inside and washed up. Can you stand?"

The young otter stood and, with the help of Skipper, made it inside the abbey.

"Oh, and just a tip," Skipper whispered, "I would try to stay away from Mother Mellus for a while, she ain't to happy with you."

Vincent thanked Skipper for the advice and rushed off, shivering, to get a bath. He thought all the way of how he was going to apologize to Turin. He hoped that Turin was alright and hadn't hurt himself too bad.

Auther note: Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Sorry the last chapter was so short, I just needed something to introduce my bad guy. Idon't plan on havingsomething that short again! I also have one question for those who review, would it be good to name the chapters instead of just numbering them?


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

Morning dawned as sunny and bright as ever upon the scene of paradise where Pearl Nodrey slept. Birds twittered their morning songs to the sun as eagles soared high and cried to the world that they were alive. The light breeze picked up again and aroused the waterfalls into their mists and the leaves into playfulness. The breeze rustled Pearl's fur and the mists sprayed refreshingly on her face. She awoke with a feeling of determination, remembering the vow she had made the night before. She bounded up the tree from branch to branch, until she reached the very top. As was her tradition every morning, she took a deep breath of cool air and searched the southern countryside. Trees grew as far as she could see until they rolled themselves into a sea of deep green, flowing off toward the horizon. Pearl leaped back down the tree as fast as she could, smiling as she went. She was filled with enthusiasm as she exercised her abilities. That excitement, however, did not last long. Pearl stopped, dead in her tracks, suddenly hearing a sound. She was about three-fourths of the way down the tall tree and the noise she had heard was coming from the brush below. Her breathing was hard and rasping. She was sure whoever it was could have heard her from miles away. Pearl lay low on the branch and scooted closer to the trunk. She did not want to risk being caught by any enemy. Even though she was confident she could fight them off, there was only one of her and she would have little hope. Vermin who traveled that far north were usually accompanied by great numbers.

"Come on, Pearl Nodray! We know your there you great tree walloper!" The young squirrel's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. She forgot all her fears as she rushed down the rest of the tree. At the bottom of the tree stood an elderly shrew, dressed in his tribe's light green colors, waving around a rapier. Around the old shrew stood about fifty other shrews who were short, stocky, and spike furred. The elderly shrew smiled fondly at Pearl as she flew down the tree. Pearl rushed to embrace him.

"Naldir you old Log-a-log! How have you been?" Pearl said smiling and gasping for breath. Despite the old shrew's un-intimidating stature and age, he had a very strong embrace.

"Never better, my dear! Pray tell me how have you been fairing? Pretty well I see, I've never set eyes on a prettier place!"

"Oh, I'm alright. This area is secluded, that's why I like it. In fact, I don't recall ever telling anyone I was moving here." Pearl held Log-a-log at arms length and eyed him in a suspicious, teasing manner.

Log-a-log shifted his weight from paw to paw in a nervous way, "Well I… er… that is to say I… Oh, I followed you when you came down last spring. I never stayed or anything but I wanted to make sure I knew where to find you if I had any news."

Pearl tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She giggled childishly at the overly-protective old one. "I hope you have some news for me today?"

Log-a-log sheathed his rapier and grew very serious. "I have news indeed. First however, let us get some food and fire. After we set up camp we will have a tribal meeting."

It took less than an hour for the shrews to set up the tents and prepare a fire, but it felt like days to Pearl. She was so curious about what the news was that she could barely stay focused on anything she was doing. She also wondered what could have brought such a grave look to her friends face. Finally the work was done. The tribal meeting took place as breakfast was being served. Pearl and the shrews sat in a circle as two young shrewmaids served hot porage straight from the pot. Pearl thankfully received a bowl, realizing it had been months since she had last had a decent cooked meal. She sipped hers carefully as steam pored from it's top. She looked pleadingly at Log-a-log who looked back, smiled, and stood up.

"Attention! Attention, shrews!" The tribe of shrews ceased their chatting upon hearing their leaders commanding voice. "Thank you. First off I want to introduce every one here to Pearl Nodray."

Pearl stood for a brief moment and smiled. She quickly sat when the shrews started applauding.

"Now then!" the shrew chieftain continued, "I have no time to recount the tale of how we met but I will tell you this; Pearl's family were slaughtered by one known as Death Swift the Assassin."

The shrews roared their disapproval at the name.

"Now then!" the shrews quieted again. "Pearl, we know this name because of something that happened to us.

"On our way home from an exploration we ran into a threescore of vermin. We found them on the westernmost point of the forest Aurula, close to the broadstream. They looked diseased and sick. Their eyes had a hollow look and they were all very weak. They were laying around a campfire when we approached them.

"'Ho there!' I hailed them, 'what are you doing here? This is the property of peaceful beasts. You have no right to carry your foul carcasses past the edges of the forests of Mossflower or Aurula. Now either be gone or you'll feel the point of our rapiers!'

"One of the vermin, an evil looking fox, laughed at us saying, 'What are you? A bunch of sorry little mice with sticks in your hands?' he started a great coughing fit at which time we stepped back. When his coughing was done, he continued. 'You will not hurt poor sick creatures, if peaceful beasts you be. No, you will leave us and go on your way, for if you don't, the vengeance of Death Swift the Assassin shall be terrible!'"

Pearl Nodray felt her pulse quicken at the mention of her sworn enemy.

Log-a-log continued with his narrative, "We then asked him who this 'Death Swift' was. He laughed again and began to give a full description. I stopped him when he got to the part about the inscription on his sword. I had heard enough and was not going to be daunted by somebeast I knew was far away. I expected that Death Swift had left the vermin in that place to die anyway and would not care if I ended their life right there. However, I held my sword and did not take their life because I knew they would die very soon whether I killed them then or not. We were just about to leave when the fox called me back again. I hesitated but went just the same. He said in a rasping voice, 'Do you know a place called Redwall Abby?' when I nodded my head he continued, 'Not any more. That place is Death Swift's next victim.' With that he breathed his last and died. The other vermin around him gasped but did nothing else. I, and my shrews, hurried away in our logboats. At first we weren't sure what to do. Then I remembered you and thought you would like to hear this news first."

Pearl was at a loss for words. She had hopped to find Death Swift soon, but to hear news of his planned attack against another peaceful haven the very next morning? It was so sudden and unexpected that Pearl didn't know what to do. To the young maiden's relief, Log-a-log continued talking.

"I do have a plan, Pearl Nodray, if you will agree to it." Pearl nodded her head and he continued. "A brother of mine, also a Log-a-log, rules over a different tribe of shrews close to where the Broadstream enters Mossflower. His name is Haldir. Now I was thinking I could send you and twenty other shrews to Redwall Abby to tell them of their besetting danger. Ten other shrews would journey to Salamandastron and get help there from the hairs, we know the badger Lord that rules there now. The rest of the shrews would come with me and we would seek help from my brother. I could assign the different parties tomorrow morning and every beast could start out on their different journeys tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds like a well thought of plan, my friend. It is wise, and even though my plans would contain a riskier course of action, yours is the better of the two. You have ever proved to be a resourceful and faithful protector, and I thank you for the news."

The old shrew nodded his head in recognition, "You're welcome, my friend. Now then, we must get together food for our separate journeys so how about we find some, eh?"

Pearl stood up, a smile creeping along her face, "Follow me, I can show you where the best fruit trees lay."

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! You don't know how much it helps me.


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

In the upstairs infirmary Turin sat in a bed eating a bowl of vegetable soup. His head still pounded like a hammer and he was still having trouble breathing, but the hot soup was helping. The infirmary keeper, an old mouse named Sister Jasmine, had left the room to get some breakfast. Turin was now alone and had strict instructions not to get out of bed. Sunlight streamed from the windows of the room as Turin thought of the day that had begun so rudely.

He had awoken that morning to a voice whispering in his ear. He opened his eyes and found Vincent smiling from ear to ear. His best friend pulled him out of bed and dragged him outside to the Abby pond. Next to the pond sat a huge branch. It had fallen off a tree during the night and was calling for attention. Vincent had been only too happy to oblige.

"Look, Turin, we could make a boat! We could carve out the inside until it was well balanced, you know. Then we could add a rudder and a tiller. We could sail it and test it on the pond until it was just how we wanted it. Then we could make paddles and enjoy some nice rides in it. What do you think, mate?"

Turin rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Vincent, you know I hate water. The very idea of going out on the pond in a boat just makes me sick. Your acting like a dibbun, and I'm going back to bed."

Vincent looked as if he had been stabbed with knives. "Of course, if you don't want to help…" his voice trailed off.

Turin looked into his friends face. Vincent's brown eyes asked pleadingly for Turin to agree. "Now don't give me that look! You know I can't resist the Look!"

Vincent smiled and pushed his friend playfully, "Come on, mate! It'll be fun!"

Finally Turin agreed. "Alright, but I'm not gonna be the one testing it!"

"No problem, I'll do that."

They had set to work eagerly. Being the early hour that it was no one was up but them, and they had no distractions. Vincent stole a handsaw from the gate house and began to cut off the excess branches. As he did so, Turin picked them up and put them into a pile.

"Turin," Vincent said, "help me move the log. I need to get the branches on the other side."

"But won't it roll into the pond?" Turin said examining it, "It's on a slope and it would be very easy to lose hold of it."

"Naw, we can do it, besides the log has tons of room before it hits the pond."

The young squirrel sighed, went over to where is friend stood and took up a pushing position.

Vincent called out, "One, two, three, go!"

Vincent and Turin threw their weight against the branch. It moved slowly, as if it was trying to resist the friend's efforts.

"Just a little more, mate!" Vincent said through gritted teeth. "Almost done!"

Suddenly Turin's foot slipped. Instinctively he grabbed onto the branch. It was not a smart idea. The branch rolled, bounced, and landed in the pond with Turin still holding onto it.

Turin shook the memory from his mind. It had been a stupid idea to try and make a boat. Vincent must have been dreaming when he got up awake Turin.

_Dreaming!_

Turin's dream suddenly came flooding back. He saw Martin the Warrior once again and remembered the words he had spoken;

Up from the east comes a rival,

Down from the north comes your friend.

A guest with a silent past,

Vows of revenge can defend.

What in the world did it mean? A guest with a silent past? A rival? Vows of revenge? It meant little to the young squirrel, but for some reason Martin had chosen him to receive his message. But why?

Turin's thought were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Turin called.

Vincent walked through the door, a guilty look plastered on his face. "Hi, Turin. How are you doing?"

"Doing? Well, after being dragged out of my sleep to make a boat, being thrown into the water by a log and nearly drowning in the pond, I say I'm doing surprisingly well." Turin's harsh tone matched the scowl on his face. He was not about to forgive his friend and had no intention of being nice to him.

"That's good, I guess." Vincent, who still hung in the doorway, shuffled his paws and looked at the ground. "I really am sorry, Turin. I didn't think you would get wet, honestly."

"Wet! I didn't just get wet, I almost drowned!"

"Fine, I didn't think you would almost _drown_."

"No, but you could've taken my advice. We didn't have to roll the log into the water you know!"

"I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?"

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Vince! Sister Jasmine says I have to stay in this bed for a whole two days! Do you know how long that is when you are bored to death? It's a long time, Vince!"

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can leave this infirmary and boil your head in the vegetable soup!" Turin threw his pillow at him as he screamed. Vincent ducked and picked up the pillow.

"Do you need this?" he said. "It can get very uncomfortable with out it."

"GET OUT!"

Turin was just about to throw his empty bowl when the pillow hit him in the face. Vincent shouted another apology and rushed out the door.

Turin coughed and lay back down. The shouting had brought back his head ach and had made his throat hurt. The next moment he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

As soon as Vincent had shut the door to the infirmary, he raced down the hall. He had never been spoken to like Turin had just spoke to him, and it cut him to pieces. He wondered why he had wanted so much to try out his idea. If he hadn't he and Turin would still be friends. Neither of them would have nearly drowned and Turin wouldn't be stuck in the infirmary.

Vincent was so upset that he didn't watch where he was going. Before he knew it he had collided with the father Abbot and both lay collapsed on the ground.

"I say, young sir, what's the rush?" the kindly old mouse sat up. He saw the anguished look on Vincent's face and a rush of concern fell over him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Father, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Vincent hurried to assist the Abbot.

The Abbot excepted Vincent's helping paw gratefully. "That's alright, young one, but let us not make a habit of it, shall we?" the old mouse said smiling.

Vincent nodded his head, "Yes, Father habit, I won't make won't make it an abbot… er… I mean…"

The Abbot laughed heartily, "Don't worry, Vince, I know what you mean. But what's the matter with you today, young one? You seam upset."

"It's nothing, Father."

"Right, and I'm not Abbot, I'm really a big fat toad," he said sarcastically. "How about we get some tea and talk outside? You look like you could use someone to tell your thoughts to."

Vincent agreed, "Very well, Father, as long as we're not near the pond!"

The morning was sunny and bright as Vincent and the Abbot walked to the orchard. Redwallers were just getting to work on their daily chores and the hustle and bustle of everyday life was beginning. The peace of his home soothed the young otter. He watched for a moment as he sat. The dibbuns (a name for abbey toddlers) ran around the lawn chasing after each other, shouting wildly. Birds twittered overhead and bees droned lazily by. The recent arrival of spring had awoken nature and all of her glory. Bloom laden fruit trees decorated the grounds. Insects, newly roused, buzzed around Redwall and played chase with the dibbuns. Warm breezes rippled through the grass and trees, making whispering noises that told secrets to it's listeners. Vincent saw friends he had known since he was born. The Skipper of Otters was walking toward the gate house, talking with his wife, Senya, and Mica, Redwall's worrier. He carried a long javelin in his right paw. Mica was a mouse of young years, though he was older than Vincent and Turin. He also held Redwall's most prized possession in his belt, the sword of Martin the Worrier. The hilt was golden with a red stone inlayed into it's center. It sparkled in the sunlight. Though he couldn't see the blade, Vincent remembered the tale that told it was forged from a star. He wondered if it was true.

"So, Vincent, would you mind telling me what you were rushing about for when you ran into me earlier, and why you were so upset?" The Abbot's voice brought the young otter back to reality. He looked at the elderly mouse. His fir and whiskers were gray but he had intense blue eyes which drilled into him. He had found out last season that real name was Timothy. Mother Mellus had called him that name after he had been teasing her.

Vincent was rather embarrassed that the Abbot had caught him so upset but he knew that denying it wouldn't help. "I don't know, Father. I guess most of it is the fact that Turin practically disowned me as his friend."

"Now, now, Turin wouldn't do that. We both know it."

"He would and did sir." Vincent spilled out the entire incident with the log that morning, including going to visit Turin in the infirmary. He repeated everything that was said, and every action that was done. The Abbot listened intently to the tale. Although he was concerned about the fight, he had no doubt that Vincent and Turin would renew their friendship. It was not like the two young ones, who had been friends since birth, to quarrel and not make it up to each other.

"Anyway, after I left the infirmary was when I ran into you." Vincent let out a long sigh as his tale ended. "I hope Turin will forgive me. I honestly did not want him to get hurt."

"Of course not, Vincent, and I'm sure Turin knows that. He is simply angry at you for his discomfort because he thinks it's your fault. I'm sure he'll come around. If he doesn't, though, tell me and I'll talk to him. Redwall is made to be a place of peace, not of fighting."

Vincent nodded his head, "Thank you, Father. I'll go up and see him again later."

The Abbot patted Vincent's head, "I'm glad I could be of service."

BONG! BOOM! BONG!

The Matthias and Methuselah bells suddenly boomed across the Abbey, their metallic voices singing out their warning. A young hedgehog maid named May raced toward the Abbot and Vincent.

May arrived out of breath, shouting her news, "Father Abbot! Vermin! Vermin at the gate!"

Vincent leapt up and grabbed hold of her paws, "How many are there?"

"I only saw one, but there are probably hundreds hiding in the trees!"

"I'll go and get Mica!" Vincent raced off but there was little need. Mica, Skipper and Senya had raced out of the gatehouse brandishing their weapons. Senya stepped back a good ten paces from the gate, stone ready in her sling. Skipper and Mica cautiously opened the gate and signaled for all other beasts to stay back. Mica stepped out on the path, Martin's sword drawn and ready. Skipper was right behind him, holding his javelin high. Before them stood a doubled-over vermin trying to support himself using a spear.

"Good beasts of Redwall, let me in!" the vermin let out a huge gasping cough before he collapsed to the ground, his spear falling at his side.

Auther Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy. I won't take so long again! I hope Vincent doesn't sound to dibbun-ish in this chap, cause he's not one. Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing, love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

Despite his resolution not to rest, Death Swift found himself in the middle of his sleeping band shortly after sunrise. He, himself, was not tired so he sat there, pondering his next move.

At that moment he was leading three scores of vermin. However, about a week's march away, his captain was waiting for him. The fox captain, Muscove, held in his command another three scores of vermin, and hopefully more recruits, who were expecting to join him closer to his next victim. After he had met up with them again they would begin the other two week journey to Redwall Abbey.

Vervain had heard of Redwall many times by his victims and each time he had wanted more and more to conquer it. He had been told that the place had never been brought down by vermin hands. He had also been told that it was a haven for peaceful creatures to live in safety and protection, something Death Swift hated most of all.

Vervain pulled out his sword and held it in front of him. He stared at the blade fondly, and watched it flash in the sun. Years ago he had forged it and, with the help of a colleague of his, was able to make it wonderful. That colleague was now long dead, slain by the same sword he had helped to create. The sword was Death Swift's most prized possession. It was perfectly balanced, amazingly sharp and lethal, and held a powerful sensitivity. Whenever Death Swift wielded it he felt the semblance invincibility.

Suddenly, Vervain's thoughts drifted farther back to his childhood age. Flashes of his family flew before his eyes. Death Swift remembered them all well. His pretty mother and his bold and fearless father. His two older brothers, intent on following in their dad's footsteps and his older sister who was always understanding. Vervain felt a terrible pain in his heart whenever he thought of them. Despite how tough he was on the outside he held a lot of pain on the inside and was not as powerful as everybeast thought. Death Swift pushed the memories further back in his mind, embarrassed that he had allowed them to enter. It was not normal for a vermin to be fond of his family, and if his followers were to find out, it would probably be the end of his leadership. He looked around, frustrated, at his sleeping band. A sudden scurry behind him made him jump. He bounded up and spun around, sword ready. A rat, one of his scouts, stood facing him. He threw a smart salute with his spear and addressed his leader.

"Permission to report sir!"

"You've been following the hairs again, haven't you?" Death Swift asked, casually sitting down again. "Well then? What do you have?"

"Bad news I'm afraid, lord. I have seen Muscove and his band. They are all dead."

"What?" the war lord grabbed the scout by his neck. "Where and when did you see this?"

"A week ahead of us!" He gasped, "They had been taken by some disease!"

Death Swift released the choking rat. "Every one? How many were there?"

"About seventy, that's three and a half scores of vermin, lord!"

Vervain slammed his fist into the tree. "That's half the army!"

"What's goin' on?" The band, who was sleeping before, had been awoken by the shouting. "Chief? You okay?"

Vervain grabbed the speaker, "If you hadn't been sleeping, you idiot, you would have heard every word!"

The scout took it on himself to speak for his leader, "Muscove's recruits have been killed by a strange disease. You're chief's plans have just been ruined."

Those were the wrong words to say. Vervain whipped out his sword and the spy was no more. The band gasped at the incident, but was not surprised. Vervain often made executions like that.

"You, weasel! Get over here!" a smart looking weasel with piercing black eyes and patchy black and white fur walked up to Vervain.

"Yes, lord?"

"You are to be my next scout, what is your name?"

"Night Eye, sire." Night Eye bowed. "I am honored."

"What happened to your paw?" Vervain eyed a shriveled left paw that the weasel kept hidden under a black cloak.

"A battle wound, sire. It does not hinder me in any way."

"Good. I want you to go and take ten others, beasts you can trust and keep a day ahead of us. Rush back to me as soon as you spot Redwall. We will keep on with our march, my plans have not been ruined. It takes more that a few dead soldiers to stop me!"

Vervain's band let out a loud cheer for their leader, "Death Swift, Death Swift, Death, Death, Death!"

Death Swift and his band left that evening as soon as it was dark. Night Eye had left that morning and Death Swift had him followed by Bogum. Bogum returned and reassured his chief that his new scout wasn't going to desert him.

"Good, I made the right choice. Hopefully it remains that way."

The band, now in the habit of traveling by night and sleeping by day, met little opposition as they marched. The food was in abundance and water was collected in plenty, thanks to the many rainfalls. However, as the trek continued the vermin began to complain. They had no meat, and Death Swift had not allowed them to stop and hunt. The vermin began to murmur and then to whisper.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this for, havin' nothing but fruit to eat," Said a female rat named Sthene. "We vermin were not meant to live off things like that. We need meat!"

"I know what ya mean, mate. My stomach has been aching for the longest while, and fruit's not helpin'!" A male stoat named Rustil said in an angry tone.

Finally they decided to tell Death Swift what they wanted. One morning they snagged Bogum and told him that if he didn't report to their chief that they were going to stab him right there. Reluctantly he agreed and went to approach Death Swift.

"Sir, I have somethin' to say about your troops."

Death Swift was not asleep yet and he turned to Bogum. "What now?" He said in a tone that meant no nonsense.

"Yes sir, alright. Now remember this isn't coming from my mouth, but theirs…"

"Get on with it!"

"Sir, they're hungry. They want meat."

Death Swift stared at Bogum like he was surprised. "Do they now? Well you just bring me the ones who asked you to tell me this, and I'll do them a favor."

Sthene and Rustil were fetched by Bogum and they approached Death Swift very timidly.

Death Swift Smiled. "So you want meat?" He asked them in soft tones that dripped with malice.

Sthene and Rustil nodded their heads eagerly, "Yes, sire." They both said together.

"Really? In that case…" Death Swift whipped out his sword, quick as lightning. In a moment the nodding heads were rolling on the ground, their bodies slumping next to them. "There's your meat!" Death Swift shouted.

The whole band had seen what had taken place and it filled them with a fresh fear, just what Death Swift wanted.

"If I hear of one more complaint," He shouted, "I'm going to treat you all as I did these two, is that understood!"

Shouts of "YES SIR!" resounded throughout the vermin.

Author Note: I tried on this chap, but I have a feeling it wasn't one of my best. For some reason Death Swift is a challenging character to write about. If you have any advice I would love to hear it. Thanks again for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Mica leapt out of the gateway onto the path where the vermin had fallen. He picked him up and swiftly drug him into Redwall. Skipper slammed the gate hurriedly behind him and bent over the stranger with Mica. Vincent and the Abbot arrived moments later with most of Redwall following close behind.

"What do you want us to do with him father Abbot?" Mica asked.

Senya rushed over and felt for a pulse, "He's still alive."

"Excuse me, pardon me, let me through please." An elderly female mouse pushed through the crowed of beasts to the vermin. She felt his head and looked at his eyes. "Father this beast is deathly ill with a fever. If you intend on letting him stay I must get him help."

"Bring him up to the infirmary then. Every other beast, back to work!" The throng of Redwallers dispersed and went about their daily chores. Skipper lifted the vermin on his shoulders and walked toward the abbey with Senya following close to him. Mica stayed behind to talk with the Abbot while Skipper carried the vermin away.

"Father Abbot, I do not think it is safe to keep this vermin here. He could be a trap, a spy."

"I know your concerns, but as long as this is a peaceful order, I will offer help to all beasts who ask it." The Abbot stopped and put a paw on Mica's shoulder. "Do not fear one vermin, we will watch him continuously."

"Yes father, but such naiveness has proved destructive in the past. It's your choice, but use much caution. I don't trust vermin even if they are sick."

Turin was sleeping when Skipper, Senya and sister Jasmine barged in with the vermin. He awoke with a start, "What's going on?" he asked extremely puzzled.

Senya walked over to Turin, "You're gonna have to leave mate, tell me where you would like to go and I can help you"

"I can go by myself, but thank you." Turin quickly left the infirmary, staring at the outsider as he did. Sister Jasmine was rushing about the infirmary, trying to cool her patient down.

"Skipper hand me the ice! I'll get the poultice. Senya would you wash his forehead with this cloth? Hurry, we have to get his fever down!"

Turin closed the door with Sister Jasmine's voice ringing in his ears. He was still very confused. Why was there a vermin inside of Redwall and why was he being treated? He knew the only person who was sure to give him the answer was Vincent so he rushed off to find him.

Down in the Abby kitchen an old hedgehog named Friar Beryl was leaning intently over a bowl of apple and raspberry pudding. He stared at it as if he expected it to do a trick. Looking very puzzled he said aloud, "I just can't understand what went wrong. It always tastes perfect."

A young mouse named Derry jumped up and down beside him, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was in the bowl. "What's wrong with it sir?"

"Here taste," Friar Beryl retrieved a spoon and scooped a bite of the pudding into it. He handed it to Derry who, in turn, put it in his mouth. The next minute he was spitting and spluttering.

"Sir that tastes awful!" he pulled a wry face as he reached for the nearest drink. Unfortunately it wasn't what he wanted. The beaker he reached for contained a concoction the Skipper had made earlier. In a moment his mouth was burning and he raced around the kitchen, frantic to stop the heat. Friar Beryl poured him a glass of apple cider and Derry quickly gulped it down.

"I'm so sorry, Derry! I didn't know you would go that far! I know it tastes terrible, but to take away the taste with Skippers hot root tea? A little extreme, don't you think?" he chuckled as he watched the young mouse drink. He had just gotten out of dibbunhood and still made silly mistakes.

"I didn't mean to grab the hot root, but really, that stuff tastes awful. What did you do to it?"

"That's what I can't figure out. I don't remember adding anything different to this one. Say, what were you doing around the time I was making the pudding, hmm?"

Derry scooted back in mock surprise, "You aren't blaming me are you?"

"No, merely making observations, but you never know. So out with it young un'! Where were you?" The old hedgehog eyed Derry out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be suspicious.

"Why I was making the strawberry flans like you told me to! I never went near your pudding!"

"Was anyone else in here at the time that you can recall?"

"No, no one except… wait!" Derry walked over to one of the countertops that the pudding had been made on. He inspected what he found. It looked like sugar but when he tasted it he found that it wasn't! "Friar Beryl, can I see the sugar container?" The old hedgehog quickly brought him what he requested. He tasted the sugar and quickly new the solution to his friends problem, "Sir, this is the sea salt we got from Duro and his family last time they were here! Someone switched the salt and the sugar and I think I know who."

"Well done Derry! Couldn't have solved it better myself! You said you know who did it?"

"Yup. I'll be right back."

Derry raced out of the kitchen and Beryl proceeded to throw away his pudding. He sighed as he saw the food wasted. As he started to make another batch his good friend, Abbot Timothy, came in.

"Ahhh, it smells good in here! What are you making?"

"That's Derry's bread your smelling. He's getting to be quite the cook. Might even take over my job someday, when I'm old."

The Abbot laughed at his friend. "Look in the mirror friend, we aren't as young as we used to be!"

"Nonsense! I feel I could sprint across the abbey lawn and go swimming in the pond. I say, I'm as young as a new flower in springtime!"

"Yes and I'm as young as a hatchling born yesterday!"

"Well I'm as young as a new dawned sun!"

"Well I'm as young as…. Well…. Oh I suppose I better just stick with my own age huh?"

The friar grunted, "Speak for yourself! But Mellus, you know, is practically ancient. I'm very surprised she isn't going grumpy and lazy!"

"What's that my good friar?" At that moment a booming voice came from behind Friar Beryl which made him jump a mile! Mother Mellus stood behind him, hands on her hips.

"I… I said for badgers you are practically a spring daisy!"

"That's what I thought you said, just thought I would make sure." Mellus kept a straight face on and it amazed the Abbot. He was laughing so hard tears were falling down his face.

"I really don't see what's so funny, Timothy. I didn't say anything wrong!" the friar shook his head and went back to his work, making a new batch of pudding. At that moment Derry returned, pulling a young mouse dibbun by the paw. She was resisting violently, but in the end Derry succeeded in brining her before Beryl.

"This is your criminal, Friar Beryl, she put the salt where the sugar was supposed to be."

The Abbot stopped laughing and looked sternly at the two mice. "Now Derry, you are not to call any creature a criminal. As for you Miss Amber-Rose, did you do what you are accused of?"

Amber-Rose stopped struggling but said nothing.

"Answer at once or you shall be punished!" Mother Mellus stood over the young mouse unintentionally looking like a monster.

"Yes!" Amber squeaked. "I jus' did it fur fun! Din' mean anyfink by it!"

"We believe you, young one, but the kitchen is no place to do those things. You need to say you're sorry to the Friar." The Abbot nodded in Beryl's direction.

"I sorry, sir," Amber-Rose mumbled.

"I forgive you." Friar Beryl said.

"Go along and play," Mother Mellus said. She gave Amber a soft nudge towards the door and smiled as she watched her amble off. Amber ran out but not before she stuck her tongue out at Derry. Derry glared back at her, unsatisfied that she had gotten let off so easy. He knew Amber had switched the salt and the sugar to purposely annoy him. However Derry knew he could not discuss it with the Abbot or Mellus. They would only say that she was a dibbun, and didn't know any better. Disappointed, Derry walked over to the ovens to check on his bread.

"Now, my friends," Started the Friar, "You didn't come down to my kitchens just to check on my cooking did you?"

"No, actually I needed to spread some news." The abbot stood of over Beryl and watched him mix the ingredients.

"What news might that be?"

Mellus turned away from a candied chestnut she was eating, "We are currently housing a vermin," she said.

Beryl immediately stopped his work and faced his friends. "What's that now?"

"Surly you heard the bells, Friar?"

"I did indeed but I didn't think it was vermin."

The abbot nodded his head and retold the story of the vermin's arrival. "Now he is in the infirmary being treated by sister Jasmine. I only hope his sickness is not contagious."

"As do I," Mellus said with a worried expression. "I also hope this isn't a trap, it very well could be, you know."

"Yes, Mica said something like that earlier as well," the abbot said almost absentmindedly, "We just have to be extra cautious."

"Hmmm… I wouldn't take this situation too lightly, my friend. There have been plenty of examples in history when ignorance has been the pebble that started an avalanche." After his words of wisdom Beryl went on with his cooking. The smell of the fresh bread was filling up the kitchen and the abbot and Mellus found it hard to resist. Because of that they left to tell the other abbey beasts who were, most likely, dying for information.

"Oh, and by the way," The abbot said peeping his head back through the door, "there is going to be an elder's meeting after dinner. Make sure you are there."

"Yes sir!" The friar said. He through a solute as the abbot disappeared again.

"Do you think it's a trap, friar?"

Beryl was surprised to find Derry by his elbow and jumped. Derry laughed as the friar responded, "I sure hope not, Derry, I sure hope not."


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT _

_A.N. Hello everyone! Sorry this chap took so long to get up but anyway... I hope you enjoy it!_

Pearl Nodray slept restlessly that night. Tossing and turning she dreamt again about the death of her family. Awaking in a cold sweat she decided that sleep would no longer do her good. She grabbed her blanket and headed to the outskirts of camp. She made a small fire and sat down facing it, her blanket rapped around her. Pearl stared into the fire as if it was Death Swift himself. Anger and hatred swelled in her as she saw his likeness in the flames.

"Havin' nightmares?"

The voice behind Pearl made her jump. Out of instinct she swung out her sword and spun around.

"'Ey now!" Log-a-log said, dodging the sword. He narrowly missed the sharp blade. "There's no need for that."

Pearl resheathed her sword, "I'm sorry, friend. You startled me."

Log-a-log sat down next to her, "I understand. Tell me now, what's bothering you?"

"Nightmares, like you said. I've had the same one again and again for years."

"About your parent's death?"

Pearl nodded her head sadly, "I can never get it out of my mind. I am haunted by it night after night. It refuses to let me sleep."

"You do need your sleep for the journey," Log-a-log reminded kindly.

"I'm fine. I've gone several nights without sleep and still made it in the end."

"No, you need your sleep and I have something that might be able to help, come with me." Log-a-log arose, hoping that Pearl would follow.

"Thank you, friend, but no. Only one thing will help now. Death Swift must die." Pearl stared so intently into the fire that it scared Log-a-log. He sat back down and took her paws in his.

"Pearl, I know you, you are not a hard beast. Don't become one. A hard beast will only care about killing, destroying that enemy so that you are satisfied. They will run over anything in their path, young ones, friends, family, you name it. I don't want to see you do that."

Pearl's blue eyes turned to Naldir's. They were glazed over with much grief and sorrow but they still held an intense gaze. Then Pearl smiled, "Thank you, Log-a-log. You are more a father to me than a friend. You have the wisdom of no one I ever met."

"Wait here." Naldir got up and returned a few minutes later holding a steaming mug. He handed it to Pearl and cautioned her that it was hot.

"What is it?" she asked, sipping it slowly.

"A special tea that will help you relax and sleep soundly without dreams. Good night!" Log-a-log got up and left Pearl alone. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly on the ground, Death Swift completely forgotten.

Pearl awoke the next morning dazed and groggy because of the heaviness of her sleep. She hadn't slept that much in months and her body wasn't used to it. All of the shrews were already up, either tearing down camp or making breakfast. The delicious smell that came from the caldron over the fire made Pearl's stomach ache. Slowly she got up and walked around. She looked for Log-a-log but didn't' see him. She pulled aside a shrew who was carrying firewood.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pearl asked.

"Nothin' at this moment, miss." The shrew started to walk away when Pearl pulled him back again.

"Then can you tell me where I might find Log-a-log?"

"'E's in his tent discussin' who's going where. Go to him if y' like."

"Thank you." Pearl rushed off to the tent the shrew had pointed at. She stopped at the door and then entered.

"Ah, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Log-a-log looked up from a chart and smiled at his friend.

"Very well, thank you."

"Good I thought you might." Log-a-log gave her a wink. A younger shrew, a little older than Pearl, looked up from the chart next to him and Log-a-log made introductions. "Pearl this is my son, Kurn."

Pearl nodded in recognition, "Nice to meet you."

"He will be leading the journey to Salamandastron." Log-a-log announced, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Do you know who will go with you?" Pearl asked, anxious to start her own journey.

"Almost. We're trying to split up the talents equally so that one group isn't too strong in one area then lacking in another." Kurn sounded just like his father; wise and always thinking of the best way.

"Good because we don't want to waste too much daylight. These mountains can be very difficult to navigate in the dark," Pearl reminded.

"Don't worry, we'll have these done in good time," Log-a-log said.

By the time the groups were picked out camp had already been packed up and breakfast served. The fifty shrews stood in a circle around Pearl, Log-a-log, and Kurn as they awaited where they would go.

"Now then!" Log-a-log shouted to quiet the chatty, overexcited, shrews. "As you know fifteen shrews will be going with me to seek help from my brother, fifteen with my son Kurn on the Salamandastron journey, and twenty with Pearl to warn and protect Redwall. I have given each leader a list of what shrew does what so that the trips are more organized. I will now read off a list of where each shrew will go, starting with the Redwall journey."

Naldir rattled off a number of names, none of which Pearl recognized. When he was done, ten shrews each picked up a haversack filled with food, and all twenty assembled around Pearl. Pearl looked down at the list Log-a-log had given her and read it off.

"Ginth, you are to be one of the scouts." The young shrew nodded in recognition. He was younger than Pearl but had a seriousness about him that was uncommon to his age. "Shea, you are to be the second scout." The female shrew nodded her head as well. "Thea, you are to be the group's healer." The other female shrew, obviously Shea's sister, walked to pick up a medicine supplied haversack. "Stib, you are cook." A fat shrew with a very round belly stepped forward,

"I'll have to tell you now to watch out, my cookin' is the best you'll find anywhere."

"Yes, watch out! One bite of 'is food and you'll never want to eat again!" The shrew that spoke up was a stout adult male shrew that looked like a seasoned worrier. He even had the battle scars to prove it.

"Oh it is, is it? Well who was it the other day that stole half my fresh baked biscuits, hmmmmm?" Said the indignant cook with a severe expression on his face.

"Now, now, please," Pearl interrupted, "let me finish. What's your name?"

The joking shrew responded, "My name is Gypsom."

"Then you are the navigator." Pearl continued. She pointed to another shrew, an older male who stood quietly to one side. "You must be…?"

"Topaz, miss."

"You are our tracker." After Pearl had finished reading off all twenty of the positions, she judged that Kern and his father had done a good job. "Right then. Are we all ready?"

Shouts of "Ay!" resounded in response. Pearl and her company of twenty shrews were finally on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

Turin the squirrel rushed across the abbey lawns looking for Vincent. He needed to know about the vermin and was sure that Vince had the answer. Everybeast was busy talking and gossiping about their strange guest but Turin didn't want to hear rumors. He wanted the facts and truth of the matter. He finally found his ex-best friend in the orchard with the dibbun Amber-Rose. He was trying to help her make a flower chain out of apple blossoms.

"Vincent!" Turin called. "What do you know about the vermin in the infirmary?"

"Vermin!" Amber, who had heard nothing about the strange guest, looked up in surprise. "I wanna see the vermin!"

Vincent sent Turin an angry look. "Thank you," he said sarcastically. "The secret had been kept well up till now. All the dibbuns will know in five minutes and there will be no peace around here. All we'll hear is, 'I wanna see the vermin!'"

Turin gave a sheepish look, "Sorry. I didn't know."

Vincent sighed, "I know you didn't." He looked back at Amber and tried to explain, "The vermin is very, very sick. You can't see him because he might get you sick too, and that wouldn't be good. You would have to take all that nasty medicine that you hate."

Amber pulled a wry face, "Okay, I won't see the vermin. I don' like medicine."

Vincent turned back to Turin, "What do you need?"

"How did we come to take in a vermin?"

Vincent retold the story of when their guest was found at the gate.

"Well I guess I should be thanking him, they kicked me out of the infirmary. Oh, and one other thing…" Turin looked down at his feet and said, rather timidly, "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I was wrong to blow up at you."

"You don't have to apologize, I was the one who had the stupid idea in the first place."

"So… are we mates again?"

Vincent grinned, stood up, and gripped Turin in a firm paw shake. "Of course we are, mate."

Skipper and Senya walked down the steps together towards Great Hall where breakfast was being served. The Father Abbot met them halfway down to inquire about the vermin.

"How is he?" He asked, his face full of concern.

"His fever has come down a bit, but not much. He's sleepin' now," Skipper answered.

"And sister Jasmine, she…"

"Is still in the infirmary with him," Senya finished for him. "She refuses to leave her patient's side but insists that we come down and have something to eat."

"Shall I go up and see her?"

"I wish you would, Father, I worry that she will get too weary and thus get prone to the strange fever as well. She would do well to have some company. Oh, and if you would, she probably wouldn't mind a bite to eat either."

Taking this advice, the Abbot grabbed a tray of food and headed up to the infirmary. Opening the door softly he crept into the room. He found the elderly mouse sitting in a chair by the vermin's bedside, staring into space. She quickly turned around, surprised to see the Abbot, and beckoned him to pull up a chair.

"I just can't figure it out, Father," she said. "This fever seems so familiar, almost identical to one I had when I was a child. I remember different things about it, like being in severe pain and almost going to my grave. My memories, however, are not good enough to recall how I survived it nor is it strong enough to tell me what the cure is."

"Here, maybe this will help." The Abbot handed her the tray of food and sister Jasmine dived into it hungrily. The Abbot was curious about what sister Jasmine's childhood had been like and where she had lived. He had lived in Redwall all his life but she, being older, had not. "Sister," he said, "why don't you tell me about your younger days, it might help you recall needed memories."

"Well lets see," the old mouse said, swallowing a bite of a strawberry flan, "I was born many seasons ago in the forest of Aurula. My family and I lived mostly on the outskirts of the forest, towards Mossflower woods. Occasionally we moved around but always we stayed near a river. I do not remember not living near one. One day, I strayed into a part of the river that my mother told me never to touch. The next day, I came down with that strange fever. I believe on the fourth day of being ill, maybe it was the fifth, I got better. I do not remember what my mother did to heal me but it had something to do with a plant.

"Seasons later my home was flooded by the same river we always lived by. By that time I was an adult and could move about freely, by myself if I wished. After the flooding, my younger brother and I decided to come to Redwall. About a season later my brother left to seek out our family again. I stayed here ever since. At first my job had been recorder but now it includes healing as well. Oh, wait that's it!"

Sister Jasmine jumped out of her chair and startled the Abbot. "My goodness, what ever is the matter?"

"Why, my friend, didn't I think of it before? My records! I'm bound to have something about the fever in them, the only problem is I don't know where. It might take awhile but I'm sure with two strong mice like us we could find it in no time! Let's go!"

The Abbot was clearly shaken. He had never seen one so old get so excited, nor had he ever seen one so old bound out the door like a hair and run down the stairs faster than a young squirrel. He was surprised at her complete change of attitude toward leaving her patient and raced after her shouting, "What about the vermin!"

Sister Jasmine paused at the end of the stairs, "I'll get Senya and ask her if she wouldn't mind staying with him for a while. I'll meet you at the gate house my friend, be prepared to get dusty!"

A.N. Hehe, I updated quicker this time! Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing, love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Now I'm confused. I thought Redwall was south, why are we going east?"

The group had started off and Gypsum was now leading them, having been appointed navigator. They had been traveling for a few hours and were heading in an easterly direction. This is what Pearl didn't understand.

"Yes it is south, but the river is a bit west," Gypsum responded.

"River? Do you mean the Broadstream?" Pearl asked, still a bit confused.

"Of course! How do you think we got here? Surely you don't think we walked?" A few of the shrews snickered at this idea and Gypsum gave Pearl a wink. "We used our boats!" at this word the Broadstream became audible, the sound of rushing water flowed in everybeast's ears. When they got to the bank of the river Gypsum and the other shrews removed several branches to reveal five longboats. They were long and slender and looked perfectly seaworthy.

Gypsum eyed them proudly, "It was very tough to paddle against a mountain river current, but we did it. We will have a much easier time going south, though, since we'll be going with the current."

Pearl looked at the river. The rushing waters were caused by a waterfall not far upstream. The water was clear and it sparkled in the sun. However, this did not appeal to Pearl. If there was one thing Pearl didn't care for, it was water but she put on a brave face and helped the shrews move the boats.

"There are only five boats here," Pearl remarked, "How did all of you get here? Surly the fifty of you didn't…"

"Oh, no!" Gypsum said. "The other shrews must have been here already. They'll follow this river a bit then they will take it's tributaries to where they need to go. However, there are longboats who can hold ten shrews, but these can hold at most six. Comfortably they will hold four."

The shrews took positions at the end of their boats and prepared to push them into the water. Pearl climbed into hers with extreme caution, she had never been in a boat before. When everything was ready the boats were pushed out. Pearl hung on to the sides and shut her eyes as the boat plunged forward. She felt the wind rushing against her face and the wet spray on her fur. She tried to shake off the water as she gasped for breath. Suddenly she felt the boat plunge downwards and she let out a little shriek. After that the boat slowed down and the wind was no longer so strong. A voice whispered in her ear,

"You can open your eyes now."

Pearl did. The boats were at the bottom of a small waterfall and were traveling in a nice, smooth current. Each longboat had four shrews in it and the ones at the front and back ends were paddling. Pearl was right behind the front shrew in her boat, she was also soaking wet and out of breath. She realized that the shrew who had spoken was Gypsum, and he was at the front. She looked behind her and was pleased to find Ginth, the young shrew who was one of the scouts in her group. Behind him was Thea, the groups healer.

"You don't dislike boating now, do you?" Ginth asked with a wink.

"N-no." Pearl replied, still very shaken from the drop.

"Good, because you are going to get a lot of it from this journey. This river leads right towards Redwall," Gypsum called back. "In this way we will get to Redwall ahead of Death Swift, because I doubt he is using any boats."

Pearl smiled at this fact. There was no way she was going to let Death Swift win, that much she was sure of. "Do you think we will cross paths with him on our way?" Pearl asked.

"I hope not, we don't have enough beasts to fight him," Gypsum replied.

That night they didn't stop the boats. They took turns rowing so that everyone could get a little sleep. Pearl had first shift along with Ginth. Paddling was hard to get used to, pushing the boat in the water, switching sides and making sure it didn't hit anything, but by the time she was done she decided she liked boating very much. The water wasn't so scary anymore.

When her shift was over she awoke Gypsum and curled up in the middle to rest. However, she couldn't get to sleep. The water sounded so soothing and the crickets were like music to her ears but sleep did not come. She was inspired by the thought of battle, and of fulfilling her revenge. Finally, the soothing water and the music of the crickets lulled her to sleep, but the night was far from over.

A.N. I know it's short but don't kill me! I'm uploading another chapter with it so I won't leave you hanging _too_ bad.


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

After the executions of Sthene and Rustil, Death Swift's band had ceased their complaining. Marching by night and resting by day the vermin continued with not much of a word. Death Swift's hopes had continued to fall. Even though he was still leading an army of sixty it was not enough to do a full scale invasion of Redwall. He could have tried it if he had wanted to, but he didn't. He was going to take every precaution in this attack, and was going to come out of it victorious. He had high expectations that he would be the vermin to bring Redwall to it's knees. Then he would set it up as a fortress and would reign as Lord Death Swift over the whole of Mossflower country. However, before he conquered Redwall he had to find more recruits.

They had been traveling for five days and were nearing the spot where Muscove was to meet them. It was a slow and dull trek but Death Swift's followers had been excited about the prospect of having a days rest at the meeting spot and also being aloud the privilege to hunt. Vervain knew what awaited him but was still checking to find out if any of the new recruits had survived the illness his scout had talked about.

On the dawn of the sixth day, just after Death Swift's army had settled down for a rest Death Swift was visited by a dream.

At first he saw nothing but dark, thick fog. It was impossible to see through and seemed insistent in swallowing him up. he was in a dense forest, thick with foliage and trees, and everywhere he looked he saw the branches reach out to grab him. he heard a noise to his left and spun around. Like a phantom a mouse was rising up out of the mist. He had no armor on but in his hand he held a magnificent sword and in his eyes there was the bright light of battle. Death Swift drew his own sword and stood to face this stranger. Suddenly something hit him on the head. his paw flew to his bruise and he looked at the thing that had hit him. An apple? What was an apple doing hitting him at a time like this? Death Swift woke up and found himself holding an apple. One of the band had accidentally hit him. Death Swift merely rolled his eyes, tossed the apple, and went back to sleep. He was plunged back into his dream.

It seemed to have skipped for he found himself now in the midst of a battle with the strange mouse. He was a skilled fighter who parried every attack and gained every ground. Death Swift struck and the mouse blocked it. the mouse struck and succeeded in hitting him with the flat of his blade. The mouse seemed insistent upon humiliating him. Death Swift ran for his life from his incredible opponent. Unexpectedly the dream skipped ahead again and he found himself standing over the mouse, who was wounded in the back. He was laying on the ground with a look of agony on his face but a look of peace in his eyes. Even in a dream this enraged Death Swift. He was just about to cut off the mouse's head when his sword was blocked by another. Death Swift turned toward this new enemy and found a young squirrelmaid with a smile on her face and the flame of vengeance in her eyes. For some strange reason this squirrelmaid terrified Death Swift more than the mouse had. He backed away as quickly as possible The squirrel raised her sword above her head and Death Swift's jaw dropped. She was holding his sword. At this sight Death Swift dropped the sword he was holding and began to run. However, no matter how fast he would go the squirrel maid would always be right behind him. She whispered his name incessantly but to him it sounded louder than a thunder clap, it was all he could hear.

Death Swift awoke from this terrible nightmare with a howling scream of horror. He sprang from his blankets with a fearful expression on his face. He had not bothered to have his tent set up that day and this expression quickly turned to one of embarrassment for all eyes were upon him. His band had awoken upon hearing him scream and now looked at their leader with quizzical eyes. To ward off an overcoming feeling of humiliation Death Swift shouted,

"Up all of you! The sun will be setting soon, up!" He kicked the nearest vermin and continued his ravings. "Did you think I would let you sleep the night away? I am so revolted at the slow pace you have set that I am going to set it for you. There will be no rest until we get to the rendezvous site. If we do not get there tonight we will continue through the morning and you will not have the promised rest day. Do I make myself quite understood?"

The vermin said a murmured yes as they packed their stuff to leave. All of them seemed to forget the terrified look in their leaders eyes, but in fact, none of them did.

As they marched onward the vermin muttered to themselves and to each other. However, none of this reached the distracted ears of Death Swift. His thoughts remained fixed on a single point and would not move from it. He kept Bogum close and decided to confide in him as they walked, making sure the others could not hear.

"'Tis a strange dream, sire." Bogum contemplated.

"One word of this to any beast but me and it will be the end of you." Death Swift threatened.

"Yes, sire!" Bogum said fearfully. He then ventured to ask, "You ain't scared of the dream are ya?"

Death Swift gave a fake snicker, "Anybeast but you I would have killed for that question."

This statement made Bogum rethink his inquiry but it also made him swell with pride. "So you're not then?"

"Why should I be?" Death Swift snapped, "it is a dream, not real, imagined. I simply want to make sure the dream does not become a reality."

A.N. Many thanks to those wonderfull reviewers!


	12. Chapter 12

Reaglar

"Kreeee!"

Pearl, who had been sleeping, was suddenly awoken by a sharp sound from above her. Her eyes shot open but she remained laying down. A dark shadow soared across the sky.

"Kreeee!" It's terrible scream rang out again. Pearl sat up, immediately knowing what it was. She quietly drew her sward and tried to prevent it from reflecting the moonlight. Every shrew had been awoken by this cry also, and were now brandishing their rapiers. A giant bird turned and came diving down, swooping so low that it made the boat's rock. The shrews ducked just in time.

"Fleeee!" It shrieked.

"Did that bird just tell us to flee?" Thea asked still hunched over.

"Who cares? I'm not goin' anywhere! If that pincushion flies at us again I'll slice his beak off!" Ginth said courageously.

"You may just have that chance, mate!" Gypsum whispered hoarsely.

The gigantic bird was silhouetted against the moon. It soared there for a moment getting ready to make a dive again. It was a fearful sight. The bird let it's wings ride the wind while it spread it's feathers wide, it's massive wingspan extended in all of it's glory. It's terrible curved beak and talons were exposed and they made the shrews cringe. This bird was a predator, a creature who grabbed up helpless beasts, flying with them to fearful heights, only to rip them limb from limb as they cried out and were silenced.

Quietly Gypsum got something from his belt. He stuck a stone in it and started twirling it around.

"Kreeee!" The huge bird was coming back again, making a beeline for Pearl's boat. Pearl watched Gypsum and the thing he was twirling, which was too hard for her to see in the dark, though she took a guess at what it was. The shrew took one final spin and;

Whoosh!

The stone was loosed from Gypsum's sling and it soared into the sky to meet the bird.

Crack!

The stone and the bird's beak connected. The bird was thrown off balance and he fell earthwards, plummeting into a thicket of trees and bushes with a frightened screech.

"Make for the shore, shrews, I want to make sure this bird won't be following us anymore," Gypsum shouted pointing in the direction of the thicket. The shrews steered the boats to the shore and banked them. Leaving a shrew for each boat, the rest of them stole cautiously forward, weapons at the ready. Everything was quiet, no crickets or insects made a sound. Only the incessant noise of running water in the background told them that their ears still worked. Suddenly:

"Kreeee!" A thrashing in the bushes immediately told them where the bird had fallen. The bushes it had tumbled into snapped and cracked but held onto it's struggling prisoner. Gypsum made a few hand motions to the shrews, signaling for them to surround the bird. He then sent Pearl a hand signal that he knew she would understand; wait here. Pearl was indignant. She sent Gypsum a look of surprise and disappointment but he had turned his head too quickly. Nonetheless she refused to obey the command and decided to follow anyway.

The thrashing continued as Gypsum told the shrews to stay hidden. They concealed themselves in the shadows under the trees while he got closer. He spoke in a loud voice,

"Ho there! Stop struggling, you'll only make it worse." Gypsum tried to sound as big as possible while still keeping himself hidden.

"Shut thy face, brainless rodent," The bird returned. "You best not come any closer, foolish one, for when I break free I will be the last your eyes shall see!"

Gypsum was not taken back by the volley of insults that were clearly feigned courage, but instead countered it with courteousness. "I apologize for the state you find yourself in, stranger, but it could not be helped. You attacked us, remember? So guard your tongue, for you have no right to speak."

This seemed to work on the bird. He stopped thrashing and was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke, "If you release me from this mess, I shall be forever grateful. What is more, I shall promise to always be of service to thee, if ever, and whenever, you find me."

Gypsum considered this, but doubted his word. "What kind of bird are you?" He demanded.

"A red-tailed hawk, sir. Though, you cannot tell because it has not grown out quite yet." The bird said the last words almost sheepishly, as if he didn't want anyone to know.

"So you are an immature, is that correct?" Gypsum asked, fearing the bird less and less.

"Yes, sir. Mind you though, I fight no differently than an adult and if you were to attack me I would have no trouble…"

"Have no fear of that, stranger, we don't intend on treating you the same way you would treat us. Where are your parents?"

The young one hesitated then said, "Gone sir, dead. Their death occurred last night."

Gypsum thought he heard the immature sniffle. Now he had no reason to fear the bird. With his parents dead no one would try and save him, and with the lack of experience an adult carried he knew that the bird would be no match for him and the rest of the shrews. The previous attack had proven that. "What is your name?"

Obviously tired of laying amidst the sticks, the hawk tried a new tactic, "Thou shall not have that until you free me."

"One moment before I do that. Pearl, you can come forward now!" Gypsum was surprised when Pearl emerged from the shadows directly behind him.

"Yes?" she asked trying not to laugh while he tried to hide his slightly shocked expression.

"What do you think?" He whispered to her, "Should we let him go, or kill him now and save him the chance of trying again later?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you let me set him free, and if you see him trying to hurt me then you give the shrews the signal to attack."

Gypsum thought of this then conceded to her, "Be careful though, these birds can be pretty quick."

Pearl nodded, glad that he allowed her to do something. She drew her sword and walked over to where the hawk lay. As she stepped into his view, he drew back as much as he could and kept his eyes on her weapon. "Don't be afraid," she said, "this is to set you free." Pearl watched his eyes as they never moved them from her sword. Without much of a warning she started hacking away at the branches in large, swift strokes. The young bird moved his wings to help her but did not move his head or feet, afraid that she would get offended and hack him instead. When she was satisfied that he was clear she nodded to him, letting him know it was okay to get up. She sheathed her sword again.

"Krach! Many thanks to thee!" The bird flapped his wings to stand but then winced in pain. "Hmm, seems my wing did not take well to the fall."

Pearl drew closer and he let her inspect it. Sure enough, a stick, long, thick and pointy, was embedded in his left wing. Pearl touched it.

"Kreeee!" The hawk flinched so hard that it sent Pearl sprawling. In a second all the shrews closed in on the bird and stuck their rapiers close to him, daring him to make one more offensive move.

"Wait!" Pearl yelled above the shrew's threats. "He didn't mean to hurt me. Let's take him closer to shore and out of this thicket. Where is Thea?"

By the time the hawk was out of the thicket, Thea had retrieved the medicine haversack from the boats. The healer shrew sat the bird down in a clear area and inspected his wound. She gently prodded and poked at the stick, testing to see if it would come out easily.

"It doesn't look good," she said regretfully, "The stick goes clear through the other side. I'll be able to get it out, but there is a chance you may never fly again."

The young hawk cringed at this thought. He was so young! Telling him he may never fly would be like telling him he may not live. However, the bird would not take that for an answer. "Krach! Thou shall remove the imbedded object and cover up my wing. After a few days I shall be as good as new!"

Thea shook her head at the bird's simple mindedness. She didn't want to tell him what she really thought of the wound. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy, my friend. This stick is stuck in here pretty good, if I remove it, it will take a lot of skin and feathers with it. Even if I was able to do it cleanly, it would take months to heal."

"Kreeee! That shall not happen!" the bird went into an excited frenzy. He pulled away from the healer shrew and flapped his wings vigorously. He stopped for a moment and took hold of the stick. He yanked and yanked at it until finally, with a big, thrusting pull he removed it. Flapping his wings again, he flew up into the air. This, however, did not last long. Within moments his strength was gone and he returned to the ground.

"Krach! You see, I have removed the fiend object."

Thea saw. She also saw the trickle of blood running down his wing. The pain in his eyes was also clearly visible. She stepped up to him and inspected his wound once again. "You did pull it cleanly out," she said after a minute, "but I still need to clean it and wrap it up."

The young bird let Thea treat it with cold water and medicinal plants she had brought. she could tell he was holding back a whimper of pain. Thea next wrapped up the birds wing with a thick peace of cloth she had in her haversack. She was almost reluctant to use it on a beast that had attacked them rather than on a friend, but then again, he was almost a friend.

"There, all done. How does it feel, not to tight?"

The young bird tried out the new bandage. "Krach, it is perfect! You are a marvelous healer." The bird complimented and Thea blushed slightly.

"Now tell me, hawk, now that we have set you free and treated you, what is your name?" Gypsum came close to the hawk and stared into it's golden eyes.

"My name, is Reaglar." The name sounded majestic and the bird said it proudly.

The rest of that night the shrews camped on the shore, not knowing what to do with Reaglar. It was true that he could not fly to chase them down, but leaving him to whatever the elements wanted seemed like murder. When the sun was about to come up Pearl approached Reaglar. He was as wakeful as she was as he overly preened himself in the early dawn.

"Ehem," Pearl cleared her throat as she tried to get the birds attention.

"Ah, my rescuer is here! How may I be of service?" The young hawk stopped preening himself and gave a slight bow.

Pearl smiled at Reaglar's flattering words, "Simply answers to a few questions."

"Hopefully I shall give you the ones you want to hear."

"First I have an important question; what do you catch for food?"

"Ah, now there is a touchy question. My parents ate rodents, beasts like shrews, squirrels, and mice. Hopefully no offence to you. I, for some strange reason, cannot stand the taste of them. They make me sick. I prefer to eat smaller birds and… other things."

"Other things?" Pearl questioned almost jokingly.

"Well…" Reaglar's voice dropped to a whisper, "I enjoy fruits and nuts and vegetables, not like other red-tailed hawks I know."

Pearl laughed, relieved. "Reaglar, my friend, your secret is safe with me."

Reaglar thanked her but was rather embarrassed at her laughter.

Pearl stopped laughing, "Thank you for telling me, I am very glad that you are not like other hawks you know. I am especially glad you are not like other hawks I know." She took a deep breath and continued with her interview hesitantly, "When you fly around, how far do you normally go?"

"On occasions I make wide sweeps, I like to see what is going on in the woods. Most of the time, however, I choose to stay closer to my home. When my parents were alive I was allowed to go so far that they could see me when they flew above the treetops."

"On you're longer flights, did you ever have confrontations with vermin?"

"Why, yes I did." Reaglar's voice quavered slightly.

"Did you ever see a vermin named Death Swift, or any of his band?"

Reaglar drew in a sharp breath. "Death Swift did you say?"

Pearl nodded, prodding him with her eyes to tell her more.

"He is the very cowardly beast that killed my parents!"

A.N. Special thanks to InChrist-Billios for being my only dedicated reviewer. C'mon guys, I want to know what you think!


End file.
